


When Pranks Go Wrong

by theoreticallydone (earlgreyt)



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Kid Avengers, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, M/M, based on fanart, but anyway, first fic, or rather baby!avengers, prank backfire, sigh, sorry for the shitty title it was the only one my combined two (2) braincells could think of, tbh I don’t think anyone is, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreyt/pseuds/theoreticallydone
Summary: This smol fic is based on this! amazing! fanart! that I saw on Imgur(the link is https://m.imgur.com/gallery/Bb5298s, the artist is nikaakyandra, if my eyes are working well) there’s some differences but otherwise it’s similar I thinkTony plays a prank on the Avengers and Nick Fury.The prank backfires and Loki is *not* amused.





	When Pranks Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with IronFrost in mind, there aren’t any specific relationships so you can just assume any ship in here :)
> 
> This is my first fanfic on AO3 and I’m still finding my way around here (I’m pretty clumsy) so if you have any comments on how I can improve, feel free to state them and it will be greatly appreciated <3 (I sound like customer service :/)

‘Well, if it isn’t the resident Irony Man playing some half-rate prank, and failing at it,’ Loki gritted out as he tried to heave a slobbering Thor from his lap. _Even in baby form he still retained that iron grip._ ‘I go out for ten minutes, and you’ve managed to turn a room full of people into babies.’

‘I’m sorry, where’s the half-rate prank here? For your information, I was testing out a piece of new technology, I didn't even know some idiot was going to touch it and turn the whole room into babies. I wasn’t even in the room at that time! And that’s some great words coming from a _half-rate_ _trickster_.’ Tony replied, typing hard on the laptop and gloating inwardly upon seeing the insulted look on Loki’s face.

The room was packed with the Avengers and Nick Fury. Or at least, the Avengers and Nick Fury in baby form.

And it was chaos.

Steve was screaming for food and running all over the place, with Natasha following and blubbering in Russian as she toddled behind. Clint, far behind the two of them, was stumbling blearily and yawning. Bruce was staring at Tony’s screen with wonder in his eyes. Thor was hanging on to Loki and trying to climb on his back, and gurgling happily when Loki tried to push him away.

‘When can you revert this whole—this whole stupid prank? Thor is destroying my clothes, he’s _drooling_  on my clothes and if I have to _pry_ him from my back again I will—’

‘I’m trying to reverse it now, it’s extremely advanced technology and look, it’s not that easy to revert, okay? And you’re not the only one suffering here.’ Tony grumbled as he turned away from an irritated Nick Fury who, for some unknown reason, retained the eyepatch and had taken to the fascinating activity of getting Tony to look out of the window.

‘I have work to do,’ He groaned, giving Nick Fury a small push towards the window. ‘Look at those birds yourself if you’re so fascinated with them.’

Nick Fury lunged towards his arm and pushed it hard.

‘MOTHERFUCKER!’ He screamed at Tony in a small, squeaky voice.

‘I have work to do,’ Tony muttered as he turned back to the screen, ignoring Fury’s launch into angry swearing enough to make (adult) Steve cringe. He continued to type in more equations.

Bruce tugged at his sleeve.

‘That equation’s wrong, you forgot to add variable y.’

‘Shut your whore mouth, Bruce,’ Tony said irritably. ‘Go play with the other babies.’

Bruce remained in his place, pointing at the screen.

‘The equation’s wrong.’

Tony sighed.

He picked Bruce up gently, walked over to the other end of the room and placed him with Steve, Natasha and Clint, who had taken an interest in the newcomer and was scrutinising him now.

Thor was now using his miniature hammer (for some unknown reason, that hammer had shrunk down to his size) and trying to hit Loki with it. Loki looked up at Tony from where he was wrestling with Thor.

‘You’re not doing much.’ He said, casually avoiding a blow to the shoulder as Thor tried to clamber on him. The bright flash of a cleaning spell, and his clothes reverted to their originally clean state.

‘You too.’ Tony rolled his eyes and walked back to his workspace. Loki disentangled himself from Thor, stood up and walked briskly to Tony’s end of the room.

‘My abilities are suited for better things than this Midgardian nonsense.’ He said sweetly.

‘Dwon’t!’ Thor screamed from the other end of the room, getting to his feet unsteadily as he tried to follow his brother. ‘Come bwack!’

For a baby, he looked pretty threatening. 

Screams sounded from the other Avengers who were having a tug-of-war with Nick Fury over something that looked like a blanket.

‘Are you done yet?’ Loki yelled impatiently from a corner of the room, where Thor had cornered him and was running over to give his beloved brother a bear hug.

Loki cringed and materialised out of that corner, appearing beside Tony with a flash of green light. He jabbed a finger at the screen.

‘Are. You. Done. Yet.’

‘I’m not.’ Tony replied, crossing out equations from a digital list.

_Wrong, wrong and wrong. How could he revert this equation?_

‘Then hurry up!’

Tony looked at the screen again and groaned. _Wrong again._ It was going to be a long day.


End file.
